


Party Pleaser

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Derogatory Language, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Trans Character, ghastly. ghastly is the trans character and y'all can FIGHT me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: It's the annual Dead Men Party, and this year's bottom is the very lucky Erskine Ravel.





	Party Pleaser

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so this is an AU in which ONE particular character would NEVER do a BAD thing, except for coming without permission. Also, in this piece, Ghastly is a trans man, and Hopeless is a shapeshifter.  
Written for my partner - I hope you like it, dearie <3

”Be still, pretty thing, or there will be no party,” Hopeless said and tightened their grip on Ravel’s quivering, wiggling hip. Ravel let out a very undignified whine and hung his head forward, tentatively spreading his legs a bit further to help Hopeless work the plug into his ass. It was big - in reality, maybe a bit _too_ big - but it worked wonders in making Ravel a mess.

“That’s better.” Hopeless carefully, yet firmly pushed the plug the final bit in, letting Ravel’s ass clench down around the tapered bit, and loved the moan that escaped him. Hopeless pulled back a little to look at their work. The plug was big and made of stainless steel, and the handle had a shining jewel embedded in it. They watched as they ordered Ravel to try and push it out and grinned in delight when the muscles started working, when Ravel’s rim expanded, when Ravel whimpered and leaned his forehead against his arm.

“Good boy, now stop. Don’t want to spoil the party, now do we?”

“No,” Ravel whispered and shook his head. Hopeless patted his hip.

“Stand up.” Ravel did as he was asked and got up on shaky legs, peering at Hopeless and trying not to wriggle too much. This was made twice as difficult when Hopeless pulled out a remote from their pocket and pressed a button. A faint buzzing sound started penetrating the otherwise silent air, and instantly, Ravel gasped and then whimpered. His legs quivered and instinctively pushed together. His lower lip wobbled, and he bit down on it to avoid another embarrassing sound when Hopeless pressed the button again. The buzzing intensified, and Ravel reached out to grab Hopeless’ arm.

Hopeless leaned forward and whispered into Ravel’s ear.

“Remember, no coming until I give explicit permission. Is that clear, pet?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Ravel whispered and nodded.

“Good boy.” Hopeless pressed another button on the remote, and the buzzing stopped, and Ravel visibly sagged and let out a deep, shaky sigh. “Now, get dressed, and we’ll go. We’re already a bit late.”

Ravel nodded again and picked up his clothes.

* * *

They arrived at Skulduggery’s house thirty minutes late. Upon opening the front door, Hopeless and Ravel found everyone engaged in quiet, hushed conversation. The lights were off, instead replaced by hundreds of candles, enveloping all of them in a sort of eerie light and atmosphere.

Skulduggery had always been a tad dramatic.

All heads turned to them as they entered the living room. Skulduggery and Ghastly sat on the couch - _very_ close together, Hopeless noticed - while Dexter Vex sat nonchalantly in a big, cushy armchair with one leg crossed over the other. Saracen Rue stood by one of the windows and seemed to just take in the entire scenario. Anton Shudder sat in another armchair, his gaze drifting from Ghastly and Skulduggery to Dexter, while Larrikin was nowhere to be found.

“I see you finally found your way. Welcome,” Skulduggery said, his smooth and velvety voice breaking off all other conversations. Ravel squirmed a bit and looked away from Skulduggery’s already hungry gaze, leaning into the hand lightly touching the small of his back.

“_Someone_ took a while to get prepared and dress himself,” Hopeless explained and pushed, making Ravel stumble forward with a small sound in his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Ravel whispered and looked from Hopeless to Skulduggery and back again. His eyes were big and wide, his pupils dilated.

“You have been forgiven. Now, step forward and show everyone what we’ve been preparing for them. Remember, slowly and sensually. We don’t want to rush this.”

Ravel nodded and, with a last glance at Hopeless, stepped into the living room where the big coffee table had been moved to the side to make more room. Standing in the middle of the room, and with all eyes on him, Ravel began undressing. Trembling fingers undid the buttons of his shirt, and he shimmied it off. He stood with it for a few seconds, seemingly not knowing whether to fold it or to just throw it somewhere.

“Here,” Hopeless said and reached out their hand. Ravel nodded again and threw the shirt to them before working on his pants. His gaze travelled over each Dead Man, catching their hungry eyes with his own, and with each second that passed, he felt hotter and hotter.

The pants came off with a few easy sways of his hips, and he handed the fabric to Hopeless as well. Standing in just his underwear, he started fidgeting with his fingers, and they failed to grab the hem of the boxers twice before he got a proper grip and started pushing them down. He made a show of bending down and removing the underwear, and when everyone let out appreciative sounds - Dexter even whistled - he couldn’t help a smile spread on his flushed face.

Ravel handed the underwear to Hopeless and stood before the others in all his naked glory. Dexter was the first to get up from his comfortable position and touch Ravel’s ass cheeks.

“My my, what do we have here?” he chuckled and fondled the jewellery handle. Ravel shivered and quickly looked at Hopeless who just inclined their head in a light nod.

“Master decided to prepare me for tonight,” Ravel said shakily and let his gaze flicker back to Dexter who grinned and gripped the handle a bit firmer.

“Is that so? You’re being a very obedient boy, Ravel.” Ravel’s face flushed deeper, and he nodded. “Are there any limits for tonight, pretty thing?” Ravel looked to Hopeless again, and the person in question stepped into the living room and took Dexter’s seat, looking up at the two of them.

“Ravel is only to come once I give him explicit permission. Should he come before obtaining said permission, you are free to punish him as you see fit. Within our normal rules, of course.” Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of this, and as if one unit, the Dead Men began moving.

Dexter pulled gingerly at the plug, making Ravel gasp and whine, and Skulduggery and Ghastly got up from their seats and stepped over to Dexter and Ravel. Larrikin entered the living room wearing nothing and clasped his hands together when he noticed that the party had begun. But instead of partaking, he sat down where Ghastly had been sitting, gaining a perfect view of the four men.

While Dexter worked the plug, Skulduggery started touching Ravel. Featherlight touches all over his body, starting by his chest and traveling down to his dick so slowly it was pure agony for Ravel, who writhed and whimpered at the amount of stimulation. Skulduggery’s gloved hands danced over his nipples, pinching and tugging and pulling such delicious sounds from him. Dexter pulled at the plug until the widest point started tugging at Ravel’s rim, and Ravel let out a wretched moan that was quickly swallowed by Ghastly who kissed him. Gently and deeply, as only Ghastly could.

Over time, Ghastly had built up a reputation as the best kisser in the group of Dead Men. He was slow and sensual in the beginning, but as a scene progressed, he could get increasingly rough and demanding, using his teeth if he so desired.

And now was no exception to the quality of his kisses.

“Oh, Ghastly,” Ravel whispered against his lips, making him smile and chuckle. Ghastly kissed him again.

“Yes, pretty boy?” Ravel let out a soft squeak that stretched into a moan when Skulduggery touched his cock, firmer this time. His hand wandered lower to fondle his balls, and Ravel couldn’t help a pathetic whine. His hips bucked into Skulduggery’s hand, but he seemed torn between the three ways of stimulation he was experiencing.

Dexter kissed his shoulder and pulled the plug out just the slightest bit, enough to get a salacious sound out of Ravel, and pushed it back in. He began thrusting it, slow and gentle at first, but with the progression of the volume of Ravel’s noises, he thrust faster and harder. His lips never left Ravel’s shoulder, even worked a dark mark into the flesh, and Ravel whimpered pitifully, his entire body quivering.

Hopeless sat in the chair and could feel their cunt throb. They reached down to stroke their folds slowly - they didn’t want to finish too soon.

After all, the night was still young.

Ravel wriggled in the Dead Men’s grips, pushing into one set of hands and then another, moaning and whimpering as his balls were fondled, his lips kissed, his ass played with. The plug was now out and had been placed on the coffee table, and Dexter was easily working a finger - or was it two? - inside his ass.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Hopeless said, and immediately, Ravel’s cock twitched, and he moaned loudly while leaning his head back.

“Thank you, Master,” Ravel whimpered and glanced over at Hopeless before closing his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure.

“Is recording allowed?” came Larrikin’s voice from one of the corners of the room. He stepped closer to the scene and looked solely at Hopeless, who nodded and spread out their hand towards the four Dead Men in the middle of the room.

“You have my permission,” they said and spread their legs wider. Larrikin got out his phone and aimed the camera at the group.

“Baby, turn around, let the camera get a good shot of your pretty face,” Hopeless then ordered, and Ravel moaned and turned around, the other Dead Men following him like a pack of hungry hyenas around a carcass.

“You look so good, Ravel,” Larrikin commented and began stroking his cock with his free hand, the phone shaking slightly. Ravel blushed bright red and let out a shaky moan. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his hands wandered from man to man, not knowing where to settle. One hand gripped Skulduggery’s tie, another moved from Ghastly’s cheek and back around to touch Dexter and back again. It was clear that he was already too lost in the pleasure to really think clearly.

Hopeless was aware of this, was aware that this meant they had to be extra careful and observant of their submissive. So, they stopped touching themselves to instead focus entirely on what was going on with Ravel. Ravel, who enjoyed himself oh so thoroughly as so much attention was poured over him. Ravel, who could moan prettier than anyone else. Ravel, who could take a punishment like no one else.

Now it was clear that Dexter definitely had two fingers in Ravel’s ass, thrusting firmly and quickly and forcing such pretty noises out of him. His eyes were closed tightly, but his mouth wide open, and his fingers tightened around Skulduggery’s tie, his knuckles turning white.

Hopeless moved to another seat to get another view, and their cunt throbbed again, but they ignored it. For now.

Skulduggery had gotten rid of the gloves and used one hand to play with Ravel’s balls while the other stroked his cock up and down at what could only be an agonizingly slow pace. Poor Ravel’s hips stuttered forward to thrust into the hand, and immediately, the hand disappeared, and Ravel whined. Ghastly had taken to kissing his neck and shoulder and collarbone, worrying the flushed skin between his teeth. All the while, Dexter kept up a firm and fast pace, pushing his fingers deep into Ravel and, from the look on Ravel’s face, scissoring him even further open.

A stuttering moan fell from Ravel’s lips, and he twitched and jerked, his body trying to press itself into all the touches he received. He opened his eyes to look at Hopeless, and Hopeless gave him a reassuring smile.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” they said, and with the praise, Ravel’s body seemed to relax slightly, “I’m so proud of you. Look at how well you’re taking it all. One would never believe what an eager slut you are if they had just met you.”

“O-Oh!” Ravel whimpered at _that_ word, and his cock leaked a big, fat drop of pre-cum. The Dead Men let out a series of “Oohh”’s and “Oh my”’s at this new twist.

“Do we have permission to use that, and other words like it, as well?” Ghastly asked and looked over at Hopeless who nodded.

“You may. After all, it would be no fun if I hogged all the derogatory terms, would it?” Ghastly grinned and took a firm hold of Ravel’s jaws to force him to look at him.

“I’d be happy to show a slut where their place is,” he said, and Ravel let out a wretched moan, his eyes fluttering closed for but a second before looking back at Ghastly.

“I-I’ll do anything, sir,” he whispered, and there was real need and desperation in his voice as well as in his eyes when he spoke. Ghastly nodded, stroked a thumb over his cheek.

“I know, whore. I know you’re eager to please us all and show us just how good of a slut you are. Isn’t that right?” Ravel nodded furiously, his cock twitching and leaking fat droplets of pre-cum that trickled down his shaft. Skulduggery let out a slight grunt and began pumping Ravel faster, and Ravel practically sobbed out a deeply pleased yet broken sound.

Then Ghastly looked over Ravel’s shoulder, getting eye contact with Dexter.

“Do you want to be the first?” he asked, and Dexter’s face split in a wide grin.

“I would be honoured. Anton, would you be a dear and grab me some lube?” Anton nodded and got up from the armchair, disappearing off into the study. He returned a few seconds later with a bottle of lube in his hands. He handed it to Dexter who kissed him as a thank you before settling back into his armchair.

Dexter squirted lube onto his cock and rubbed it slowly, hoping to warm it somewhat. He also squirted some on his fingers and touched them to Ravel’s hole, smothering it with lube.

“Are you ready, whore?” he asked in a low tone, and Ravel shivered and let out a wanton moan, nodding eagerly.

“Y-Yes, sir, I’m ready.” Dexter nodded as well, satisfied with the response, and pushed two fingers in to properly lubricate his ass before lining up his cock with Ravel’s hole. He pushed in gingerly but firmly, one hand gripping Ravel’s hip while the other rested in his hair, fingers curling and grabbing a fistful of hair. A grunt escaped Dexter as he worked his way into Ravel, inch by inch being swallowed by his ass.

When his hips rested against Ravel, Dexter moaned shakily and let go of Ravel’s hip to let his other hand grip his hair as well. Both hands tugged, and Ravel craned his neck with a rough sound. Upon exposing his throat, Ghastly immediately lavished it with firm kisses and light bites to make him mewl and moan loudly.

Skulduggery had let go of Ravel’s cock and now just stroked his balls with a few fingers, touches once more featherlight and agonizingly slow. Larrikin had stopped recording - for the moment - and instead focused on the scenario while touching himself, a hand loosely curled around his cock and stroking up and down. Anton leaned forward in his seat, eyes wide open, and try as he might, he couldn’t hide a growing erection. Saracen had come closer to the scene but still didn’t participate, simply watched, enthralled.

Dexter ground against Ravel for a few seconds before pulling back and out with a hiss between gritted teeth, and his fingers tightened in Ravel’s hair as he pulled almost fully out before sinking back into him. It was done slowly the first few times, but as desperation got to Dexter, he began thrusting harder, faster, deeper. Each thrust reverberated in the silent air, and it was outright filthy.

Ravel loved it, and he knew that Hopeless did, too.

“You can fuck him as hard as you want to,” Hopeless commented, “he’s not made of glass.” Dexter nodded and bit his lower lip, fucking into Ravel at a much rougher pace, pulling gasps and needy whines from Ravel’s wide-open mouth.

As if they were all one person, the Dead Men moaned. Even Anton let out a soft moan and put a hand down his pants to stroke himself.

Ghastly bit harder down into Ravel’s throat, and Skulduggery once more pumped his cock, albeit it was slow and light. Combined with the dick in his ass, Ravel let out a sob, and his body spasmed. One hand went behind him to grab Dexter’s arm, and the other took a hold of Ghastly’s shoulder as he tried to steady himself. It was so much, so very much, and by God, it was _perfect_! Pre-cum trickled down his shaft, and he squirmed, moaning loudly when Skulduggery smeared the fluid all over his dick.

Dexter, as the rest of them, was no stranger to sex, or sex with another member of the Dead Men, and it didn’t take him long before he found Ravel’s prostate. Bumping against it, Ravel cried out and tightened his grip on Dexter and Ghastly, his eyes closing firmly.

“Fuck!” he whispered and pushed back against the rough thrusts, practically seeing stars as Dexter hit his prostate repeatedly.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you, you dirty whore?” Dexter grunted and let go of Ravel’s hair to instead grab his hips for better leverage.

“Yes, yes, I do! I love it, sir, thank you!” Ravel cried out, his words slurred and stuttering. Dexter fucked him roughly, even gave his ass a few smacks, and with each smack, Ravel’s “Thank you”’s got more slurred and harder to understand.

Hopeless really, really, _really_ wanted to touch themselves, but they knew that if they began, they wouldn’t be able to stop, and they didn’t want to risk something happening to Ravel that Ravel didn’t like just because they weren’t paying attention. So, they forced themselves to grip the cushions and just watch as Dexter railed Ravel and slapped his ass repeatedly. They watched as Ghastly got on his knees to press soft kisses to Ravel’s dick, and the resulting moan was enough to make all Dead Men’s knees weak. Ghastly licked from his balls and up his shaft before taking the head in his mouth, and Hopeless could see in Ravel’s face that this nearly tipped him over the edge.

“Remember, baby, no coming until I say so.”

“Please, please, Master, may I come?” Ravel whimpered and opened his eyes to look at Hopeless. There were tears in his eyes. Hopeless knew it wasn’t anything serious - they knew their pet well enough to be able to differentiate between tears of pain and tears of pleasure.

“No, you may not. We’ve barely begun. It’s a bit early to come, don’t you think? Let the rest of the Dead Men use you, or let them have you pleasure them, and then maybe, if you’re being nice, I’ll give you permission to come.”

Ravel made a strangled sound and kept his gaze on Hopeless as Dexter sped up his thrusts, his knuckles turning white from gripping Ravel’s hips so tightly. When Dexter kissed his shoulder, Ravel moaned out his name and moved a hand into his hair while his other hand reached down to grip Ghastly’s head. With no hair to hold on to, it wasn’t easy, but they had done this so many times that it came naturally to Ravel.

Ghastly swirled his tongue around the tip of his head and nearly brought Ravel to his knees. He popped off his cock with a wet sound and looked up at Ravel with a wicked grin, stroking his shaft and occasionally flicking his tongue over the slit and bringing pathetic whines out of Ravel.

“That’s all you get,” he said and got up again, grabbing the back of Ravel’s head and pulling him in for a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

“Please,” Ravel whimpered in between crashing of lips and swirling of tongues, “please, may I have more?”

Ghastly pulled back with an arched eyebrow.

“I thought _you_ were supposed to service _us_, not the other way around. That reminds me - Dexter?”

Dexter looked up, face red.

“Do you mind stopping long enough for Ravel to get on his knees and elbows? I have something in mind.” Dexter looked like he had been asked to give up Christmas for good, but he nonetheless pulled out to let Ravel comfortably get on his knees and lean down on his elbows. Ravel looked up at Ghastly who still towered above him.

“Do you want to guess what I’m thinking of, whore?” Ghastly asked as Dexter positioned himself behind Ravel and pushed inside him again. Ravel whined keenly, and it took him a few tries to get his voice working.

“Is-Is it something to do with your shoes?” he asked, and his eyes darted to Ghastly’s perfectly polished, perfectly fitted shoes. Ghastly laughed, a heart-warming sound that made heat rise into Ravel’s chest and cheeks, and shook his head.

“It is not. Guess I’ll just have to show you.” With those words, Ghastly started undressing. Like Skulduggery, he was clad in an insanely expensive and practical three-piece suit, but this meant nothing. He had plenty of experience in removing his clothing in a hurry. But tonight, he took his time, slowly undoing each button of the vest, then the crisp, white shirt beneath it, and making sure that Ravel watched him. Ravel whined and wiggled lightly, moaning ruggedly when Dexter hit his prostate again. Skulduggery had moved to the side to let Ghastly do his thing, and he had a feeling what this ‘thing’ might be.

To the other Dead Men, Ghastly was a bit different, yet completely the same as them. The only difference was that Ghastly didn’t have a dick. Instead, he had a cunt. To the Dead Men, he was as much of a man as them, even with this slight difference. It didn’t bother him too much, although sometimes, he wished he could experience what sex equipped with a dick felt like.

Tonight was no such time. He was quite happy to have a cunt tonight, and as he threw the shirt over the nearest piece of furniture, Ravel looked down at his crotch. A wet patch had formed between his legs, and Ravel gasped softly, almost immediately started salivating.

“Can-Can I lick you, sir?” he whispered and looked back up at Ghastly’s face. Ghastly grinned and nodded, pulling the belt taut and undoing it before folding it over his shirt. Half-naked, the scars below his nipples were nearly invisible. They had had much time to heal, and Ghastly was nothing if not good at taking care of himself, injuries and scars included.

“That was the idea. Are you okay with that?”

“Ghastly, he doesn’t get a say. Unless my pet uses his safeword, you’re free to do whatever you want with him.”

Ghastly shivered, and so did Ravel. It was clear that total relinquish of control turned Ravel on immensely. Ghastly removed his pants and underwear, momentarily distracted by Skulduggery who stepped over to kiss him hungrily, hands cupping his face and teeth bumping against his lips. Ghastly smiled and returned the kiss as well as possible when the recipient had no lips. Skulduggery moved back to stand beside Saracen whose trousers were visibly tented and had a wet patch on the front.

Laying on his back on the rug, Ghastly positioned himself so Ravel could eat him out, and Ravel didn’t hesitate to snake his arms around his hips and effortlessly pull him closer. Ghastly just barely managed to contain an embarrassing sound and leaned up on his elbows to watch Ravel work. He spread his legs wide and moved a hand into Ravel’s hair, stroking it. Then he gripped tightly and yanked Ravel’s head to his cunt, grinning when Ravel let out a small sound.

The grin, however, was quickly wiped from his face when Ravel licked his clit. Ghastly cursed and bucked his hips against Ravel’s face. Ravel moaned and closed his eyes, practically burying his face in Ghastly’s cunt. He eagerly licked and sucked on his clit, letting out soft happy sounds that were only broken by the occasional moan as Dexter fucked him.

Ghastly leaned his head back and bucked his hips again, loving the choked-off noise from Ravel as he licked him. His lips felt so good, full and warm and soft and wet from saliva as well as Ghastly’s fluids.

“You’re doing so well, Ravel,” he whispered and ground his cunt against Ravel’s face, rolling his hips slowly, “you make me feel so good. Can you feel how wet I am for you?” Ravel nodded, and his nose rubbed against Ghastly’s clit, making him utter a shuddering moan.

“Fuck,” he hissed, and this made all the Dead Men shiver. Ghastly wasn’t one for swearing, so when he did, it always got a reaction out of the others. Ravel moaned and licked faster and firmer, swiping his tongue repeatedly over Ghastly’s clit, whining and moaning and occasionally crying out when Dexter hit his prostate.

“Do you want to feel my cum in you, whore?” Dexter asked and smacked Ravel’s ass again, thrusting into him with all his strength. Ravel mewled and nodded, panting and whimpering.

“Y-Yes, please, sir, please come in me!” he cried out and sucked on Ghastly’s clit, tongue wiggling against the sensitive, throbbing nub. Ghastly moaned loudly and closed his eyes, pushing his cunt harder into Ravel’s face and tightening the grip of his hair.

“What was that?” Dexter teased and stopped thrusting, instead slapped Ravel’s ass again. Ravel whimpered and let go of Ghastly’s clit to cry out, loudly for everyone inside and outside the house to hear.

“Please, sir, come in me, please! I want to feel your cum in me!”

Dexter hissed and immediately buried himself to the hilt in Ravel’s ass, thrusting hard and deep and fast, “you’re going to make me ruin that pretty little ass of yours with those words. I’ll come so hard, it’ll leak out of you for days, is that what you want?”

“Yes, please,” Ravel whimpered before burying his face in Ghastly’s cunt again, licking and sucking and kissing wherever he could reach. He was sloppy, and his lips and tongue were so wet, and he made a thorough mess, but none of them had the mind capacity to care at the moment. They were all on a high of adrenaline and pleasure, and all they could think of was chasing that sweet, sweet release.

Dexter pounded into Ravel like his life depended on it, and it didn’t take him longer than a few moments to come. He did so with a loud grunt, gripping Ravel’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, and he ground against Ravel’s ass for quite some time as he emptied himself. Ravel moaned loudly, although the sound was muffled by Ghastly’s cunt, and pushed back against Dexter, desperate to get every last drop of cum in him.

With a heavy, shaky sigh, Dexter stroked Ravel’s ass and leaned down to kiss his shoulder before pulling out.

“Thank you,” he said, but he had turned his head towards Hopeless, speaking directly to them. Hopeless inclined their head in a nod and grinned wickedly.

On wobbly legs, Dexter walked over to the sofa and sat down with another heavy sigh.

With no other current distractions, Ravel focused on Ghastly. He licked the throbbing clit and sucked on it, kissing it wetly and firmly until Ghastly’s hips started bucking involuntarily and Ghastly’s cursing became more frequent.

The distraction-less times only lasted for a few minutes, though, before Skulduggery sat behind Ravel and reached around to touch his dick. It was wet from pre-cum and throbbed, and Ravel cried out against Ghastly as Skulduggery’s skeletal fingers wrapped around his cock and started pumping. The bones were cold but hard, and it was just what he needed, just a little bit more---

He found himself grinding into Skulduggery’s hand, and before he could control himself, he was coming against the cool bones, and he whimpered while trying desperately to focus on Ghastly who had begun swearing solely in old Irish.

Ravel panted and heaved for air, trembling all over.

“Did you just come, Ravel?” Hopeless asked. Ravel didn’t answer.

“_Pet_,” Hopeless said, and though their voice wasn’t angry, it was stern, “did you just come? I won’t ask again.”

“Yes, Master,” Ravel whispered meekly, embarrassment scorching his cheeks. He dared not look in Hopeless’ direction, instead did his best to pleasure Ghastly.

“You know what that means. I’ll have to punish you.”

“Yes, Master,” Ravel said again, voice quiet.

“And look. You made a mess of Skulduggery’s pretty rug. I suppose that means he gets to punish you, too.”

“Yes, Master.”

Skulduggery wiped his hand on Ravel’s belly, making him shiver and whimper quietly.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” he whispered into Ravel’s ear and smacked his ass. Lightly, mindful of how hard an impact his bones could create. Ravel sobbed out a soft sound and jerked with the smack, pressing forward against Ghastly’s cunt. Ghastly mumbled out something that only Skulduggery had a chance of understanding.

“He asks you to finger him while you lick him,” Skulduggery translated and moved up to Ghastly’s head to kiss him as passionately as a skeleton was able to. Ghastly let out a low groan and bucked his hips while kissing Skulduggery back, a hand gripping the back of his gleaming skull and pulling him closer. Ravel wasn’t late in complying, quickly inserted a finger and licked Ghastly’s clit eagerly. Ghastly gasped and arched his back, his other hand burying itself in Ravel’s hair.

For a few minutes, all that could be heard were the slick noises coming from Ravel fingering and licking Ghastly and their shared panting and moaning. Then Ghastly blabbered out something that only Skulduggery understood, and once more, he provided a translation.

“He’s close.”

Ghastly blushed slightly and weakly punched Skulduggery’s shoulder.

“He also wishes to say that I’m an arsehole.” The other Dead Men shared a soft laughter that radiated fondness.

But as Skulduggery had said, Ghastly came a few minutes later, moaning loudly and squirting and arching his back while gripping Ravel’s head with both hands and grinding against his face. Ravel allowed him to, simply licked Ghastly through his orgasm until Ghastly pushed his wet, glistening head away.

For a minute or two, he just lay there, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Then he opened his eyes and looked down at Ravel with a small, but incredibly fond smile. He turned his head to face Hopeless.

“Thank you,” he said and wiggled out of Ravel’s grip. His balance was a bit off, but Skulduggery helped him to the sofa, and they sat down together.

Ravel looked around at the other Dead Men, clearly not done despite having come. His wide eyes settled on a nervously wiggling Anton with a hand down his pants.

“Do you want some help with that?” Ravel offered in a husky voice. Anton immediately flushed a bright red and shook his head, quickly withdrew his hand. They all chuckled, and Ravel crawled over to him like a cat stalking its prey. Slow, calculated moves, his hips swaying sinfully. He ended up sitting on his heels in front of Anton who looked at him with shy and nervous, wide eyes. With practiced hands, Ravel stroked Anton’s shins and let them move up his legs until they reached his knees. Here, they gently pried his legs apart, and Ravel slid between them in one fluid motion before leaning up to steal a kiss from the still shy and nervous Anton.

“Come on, sweetheart, let me show you how good I can be to you,” he whispered against his lips, and Anton made a soft sound in the back of his throat. But as stoic and silent as he was, Anton couldn’t help his body’s reactions as it betrayed him. His hips bucked forward, and his cock clearly pressed against the front of his trousers where there was a small, damp spot. He grabbed the sofa’s cushions in an attempt to hide how his hands shook, but Ravel was on to him.

“Here, sweetie, let me help you,” he said and slid a hand up Anton’s thighs, up his belly and to his chest where he pushed somewhat firmly to get Anton to lean back against the sofa. Anton complied. Once Anton was leaned back against the sofa, Ravel smiled to him and began mouthing his clothed erection.

The second Ravel’s lips touched his cock, Anton hissed, and albeit it was a quiet sound, it was audible to every Dead Man, and they collectively let out a shaky groan. Anton was only rarely vocal, and it was always such a treat - an honour, really - to hear and witness his pleasure.

Ravel let his eyelids lightly drape over his eyes while mouthing at the cock before him, and his hands took a gentle hold of Anton’s inner thighs, massaging them lightly. Anton bit his lower lip and threw an arm over his eyes, but Hopeless was quick to remove it.

“Look down at him,” they whispered in a gentle, hushed voice and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, fingertips gracing the underside of his chin. Despite his initial reluctance, Anton obeyed and lifted his head to look down at Ravel who opened his eyes in that moment to return the heated gaze.

“Oh,” Anton breathed out, and his hips pressed upwards against Ravel’s face. Ravel moaned and moved his hands to the belt, began undoing it and sliding it out of the hoops. Once it was gone, he worked on popping the button and pulling down the fly, and when he had a perfect view of Anton’s underwear, he landed a gentle pat on his inner thigh.

“Lift your hips, my love.” Anton did as he was asked with a small sound, and Ravel quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his cock to all of them, and they all made an appreciative grunt. Larrikin had taken to recording again while also stroking himself. Saracen had propped himself on the coffee table with his legs spread, palming himself through his pants. Skulduggery and Ghastly were busy being intimate, and Hopeless watched Anton and Ravel with eyes that glistened in the faint lighting.

“Look at you, being such a good boy for me,” Ravel all but purred and looked up at Anton who blushed again. “You’re so cute when you blush, Anton. Makes me want to suck your pretty cock all night.”

“Please do,” Anton whispered, barely audible, and Ravel let out a raw moan before taking Anton’s cock in his mouth, eagerly swallowing it down until his nose was against Anton’s crotch. He stayed there for a few seconds until he had to come up for air, drawing in big gulps of oxygen before taking the cock in his mouth again. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowed out his cheeks and let his tongue occasionally swipe over the slit, making Anton’s hips push upwards and soft whines spill from his lips.

Anton let go of the sofa’s cushions, but they didn’t immediately grab something else. They seemed indecisive about their next destination, and it was only when Hopeless placed them in Ravel’s hair that his fingers curled again. Immediately, Ravel groaned around his cock, and Anton let out a shaky “Oh” and arched his back slightly, gaze darting down towards Ravel again.

“Does that feel good?” Hopeless asked softly, and Anton nodded.

“Y-Yeah, it does,” he whispered.

“Tell him. Tell him what a good mouth he has, what a good whore he is for pleasuring you.” Anton looked at Hopeless in shock but when they smiled, he seemed to realize they were serious, and the shock subsided. He turned his gaze towards Ravel again and opened his mouth.

“You have such a good mouth, wh-whore. I can’t wait to-to come in your mouth and choke you with my cock.”

“Jesus, Anton,” Ghastly whispered as Ravel choked out a moan and started bobbing his head faster, whimpering quietly in the back of his throat. With a trembling hand, Anton grabbed Ravel by the hair and pressed him down on his cock, uttering a guttural grunt and arching his back. Ravel moaned and looked up at Anton the best he could from his kneeling position, producing such loud and lewd sounds that brought heat and colour to Anton’s cheeks.

“Knew you had it in you,” Dexter chuckled from his lounging position on the opposite sofa. “Come on, keep going. Let desperate, needy Ravel know how well he’s doing, how he makes you feel.”

Anton looked over at Dexter, then back at Ravel, and bit his lower lip before speaking again.

“You make me feel so good,” he whispered and started forcefully moving Ravel’s head up and down. Ravel welcomed the control with a throaty moan and closed his eyes, fingertips digging into Anton’s thighs and sinful noises leaving his widely spread lips. Anton started pushing his hips up to meet Ravel’s mouth, and with each thrust, Ravel let out a guttural grunt, and saliva trickled down Anton’s cock.

“Does that feel good to you, whore?” Anton asked in a low voice, but he didn’t wait for a reply before he continued, taking everyone by surprise, “Do you like the feel of my cock in your mouth? Like how it tastes, yeah?”

Ravel popped off his cock with a wet, pornographic sound.

“Yes, yes, I do, sir, I love it!” he rasped and looked up at Anton with glazed-over eyes. Anton grinned, wickedly, something that the others weren’t used to, before he took his cock in hand and gently slapped it against Ravel’s lips. Ravel gasped softly and opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and moaning each time Anton slapped his cock against his tongue.

Then Anton hauled him forward by the hair and forced his cock deep into Ravel and started fucking his mouth and throat. Ravel, taken by surprise, gagged and choked out a sound before relenting control and letting Anton do as he please. Anton thrust his hips upwards hard and fast, grunting and hissing quietly each time Ravel’s lips swallowed down his cock.

“That’s it,” he whispered and let his other hand find Ravel’s hair as well, using both to guide him, “you’re being so good for me, whore. You like it when I fuck your throat, don’t you? Of course, you do. You probably get off on it, you filthy slut.”

And indeed, Ravel was already getting hard again, whimpering and grunting and groaning as Anton claimed his mouth and throat. He was about to touch himself, had just moved a hand towards his dripping cock, when Hopeless spoke.

“If you touch yourself now, there won’t be any rewards later, baby.” Ravel whimpered, although the sound was very much muffled, and slowly moved his hand back towards Anton’s inner thigh where it gripped into the flesh and held on tightly.

Anton didn’t miss a beat, and it was probably the arousal and need for release talking when he opened his mouth to continue degrading Ravel.

“Bet you want to want to touch yourself, don’t you? Want to stroke that pretty cock of yours until you come _again_, yeah?” Ravel gurgled out something that could be a ‘yes’, but it really was too muffled to make out.

By now, almost all the Dead Men were involved in some kind of sexual act. Ghastly and Skulduggery were getting it on with each other, Larrikin was stroking himself at a forced slow pace, and Dexter and Saracen were practicing mutual masturbation. Hopeless was the only one who wasn’t busy with something or someone - they were instead intensely focused on Anton and Ravel. Their eyes glistened in the dim light, and their lips occasionally moved, but it was impossible to make out what they said.

It wasn’t so hard to make out what Anton said, even if he spoke quietly and only for Ravel to hear.

“You’re being such a good little whore for me, Ravel,” he whispered, and his hand forced Ravel further down on his cock, making him squirm and gag. But it wasn’t like he didn’t like it - a broken, muffled moan escaped him, and Hopeless saw how his cock twitched and leaked fat drops of pre-cum. “Maybe I will return the favour when you have swallowed my cum and beg for more.”

Ravel whimpered and bobbed his head even faster, both hands grabbing Anton’s inner thighs tightly.

This continued for a few more minutes where one could hear everyone - except Hopeless - engaged in sex. Ghastly was moaning like a practiced whore as Skulduggery fingered him, and Skulduggery himself was groaning in pleasure as Ghastly’s juices covered his fingers, made the sounds loud and slick and for everyone to hear. Larrikin grunted and hissed as he stroked himself and played with his balls, occasionally letting a finger grace his asshole and even pressing inside. Dexter and Saracen sucked off and fingered each other, contributing to the noises with breathy, shaky moans and the occasional gasp.

Finally, as Ravel let his mouth and throat be fucked by Anton, he made the, to Hopeless, prettiest and most intriguing sounds. Hopeless finally succumbed to their urges and went over to the two, bending down behind Ravel and landing a few hard slaps to his ass. Ravel gasped and whimpered, the sounds muffled, and pushed back into Hopeless’ hands. Hopeless chuckled and squeezed his cheeks, spread them and let a few fingers run over his open hole, and it clenched down around nothing, and Ravel whimpered _again_.

Hopeless found themselves merciful and let two fingers sink into him easily, started fingering him while their other hand stroked his angrily twitching and throbbing cock. This forced Ravel to let out a whole new level of pathetic and needy noises as he sucked off Anton who couldn’t hold back his orgasm.

He came within a few seconds, both hands forcing Ravel to take his cock deep in his throat and _stay there_ as Anton emptied himself, shooting his cum straight down Ravel’s throat. He let out a string of curses as he did so, and Ravel gurgled and squirmed, eyes squeezed tightly shut and hips desperately bucking forward, driving his cock into Hopeless’ hand.

Hopeless leaned in over Ravel’s skinny, quivering frame to whisper into his ear.

“Come for me, baby. Come for your Master.”

Ravel made a truly disgraceful sound, but to his credit, he kept sucking off Anton and swallowing his cum even as he came, asshole desperately clenching down around Hopeless’ fingers and cock shooting strings of cum onto the floor.

Finally spent and done, Anton let go of Ravel’s hair and slumped back against the sofa, breathing heavily. Ravel slowly pulled off his cock and, still trembling, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Thank you, Anton,” he whispered, voice gravelly and throat no doubt sore after the rough fucking. Anton just smiled and beckoned him close with a finger. Ravel obeyed, and when he was close enough, Anton leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, the polar opposite of what had just been going on, and Ravel made a soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat.

Hopeless slowly pulled out their fingers and stroked Ravel’s ass, making him whine quietly and break the kiss to rest his forehead against Anton’s shoulder. Anton chuckled and stroked Ravel’s back and neck.

“You’re most welcome, sweetheart. You did so well.” The praise made heat rise into Ravel’s cheeks, and he let out a breathy giggle, wiggled his ass lightly. Hopeless smiled and gave it a playful slap, making a jolt run through Ravel.

“What do we say now?” they asked. Ravel turned around, and though with an exhausted look in his eyes, they twinkled and glistened like his biggest wish had just been granted.

“Thank you, Master,” he whispered and leaned up to kiss Hopeless. They kissed him back with a pleased sound and cupped Ravel’s face with a hand while the other gently hauled him closer. The kissed lasted for a few seconds before Hopeless broke it to pull Ravel into their lap, back against their chest, and they stroked his chest and belly and legs soothingly, all the while praising him and telling him how well he had done, what a good boy he was.

Ravel let himself slowly come down and out of sub-space via Hopeless’ gentle touches, and he gradually slumped back against them, thoroughly exhausted but feeling _so good_.

Meanwhile, the other Dead Men could feel that the scene was over and finished up. They all had a deep understanding of the fact that an orgasm wasn’t necessary to have a good time - as long as they had enjoyed what had been going on, it was worth their while. And they had definitely enjoyed it all.

“Larrikin,” Hopeless said softly, immediately getting his attention, “could you send the videos and photos in the group chat? I think I know someone who would love to get off to his own face as he’s getting fucked.”

Ravel made an embarrassed sound and hid his face in Hopeless’ arm.

“Of course,” Larrikin chuckled and came over to kiss Ravel’s tousled hair, “it would be my pleasure.”

And just like that, everyone silently agreed that they were done for tonight.

“We can discuss next year’s lucky bottom in the group chat, yeah? I think Ravel needs a good bath and some sleep.”

The Dead Men all nodded and came over to shower Ravel with various gestures of affection. Some stroked his hair, others kissed his head or cheek or lips, but true for all of them was that it was done with so much affection and love.

“Come, love, get up,” Hopeless whispered to a dozing Ravel, and though he complained, Ravel eventually got on his feet, and they both walked out to Hopeless’ car.

Ravel fell asleep the moment his head rested against the car door’s window. Hopeless smiled and just watched him for a few seconds, contemplating just _when_ they had fallen so hopelessly in love with him.

A little part of them whispered “You always were”, and Hopeless couldn’t deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
